hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac Nightingale
Mackenzie "Mac" Nightingale, portrayed by David Easter, is the father of James Nightingale, Nathan Nightingale, Ellie Nightingale and Alfie Nightingale and ex-husband of Marnie Nightingale. He made is first appearance on 13th May 2015 before arriving as a regular character with his family on 23rd October 2015, Hollyoaks 20th Anniversary, as the new landlord of the The Dog in the Pond. Kill Count *Nathan Nightingale - Pushed out of a window during a struggle with Mac. *Neeta Kaur - Dropped through the top floor of Hollyoaks High following an explosion allowing her to fall to her death. Characterisation Mac is a horrible, mean *sips tea* person who killed Nathan Nightingale and blamed it on Marnie Nightingale. He also abused his son James Nightingale when John Paul Mcqueen was just getting his sight back. What I mean by all of this is his a not nice person and also he locked Neeta Kaur in a bathroom and told his sons that she stayed at her friend's house. Divorce from Cindy Mac will seek a divorce from Cindy, whilst she tries to keep his existence a secret from Dirk Savage (David Kennedy). It was later revealed that Mac would be part of the new Nightingale family, who would arrive and take over The Dog in the Pond. Arrival (January) In January 2016, Mac buys The Dog in the Pond from Jack Osborne off screen. Before this, Mac calls Cindy, telling her to go through with the divorce. Mac arrives with his family, when Mac sees Cindy, Cindy hurries to leave Hollyoaks with Dirk for a holiday. Mac constantly texts Neeta Kaur (Amrit Maghera) (who is back in Mac's old home). Ellie clearly doesn't approve of this and steals his phone. Neeta then arrives and Ellie tries to make her leave. Attempted Murders In January 2017 while Mac and Lisa Loveday were sleeping together In Mac's van they drive and accidentally hit Cameron Campbell who ran Into the road. Lisa wanted to help Cameron but Mac wanted to leave him, which is what they did. Cameron later surrived and was sent to prison for his crimes. When Mac confronted Hunter McQueen about the affair with his wife Neeta Kaur, Mac beat up Hunter badly and left him and In November 2017 Jack Osbourne found Mac looking at his scar he got when the school exploded and realised Mac was responsible. Mac then stops Jack going to the police by beating him up and then attempting to suffocate him with a pillow (offscreen) then dumps his body. when Jack Is found he Is taking to Hospital. Mac then attempts to go and kill Jack again In Hospital but when the monitors go off, Mac rushes out and Jack wakes up. Mac Is later arrested but Is released due to Ellie giving him an alibi. Nathans Death And Neeta's Murder When Mac's son Nathan Nightingale finds out about the affair with Mac and Nathan's girlfriend Lisa Loveday, Mac and Nathan argue. The two have a struggle; when Mac proves to be too strong he accidentally pushes Nathan out of the window and Nathan falls to his death, much to the Nightigales familys upset Including Lisa and Mac. Later down the line, Neeta Kaur (Macs Wife) starts an affair with her 16-year-old pupil Hunter McQueen. When Mac finds out he beats up Hunter and blackmails Neeta Into staying with him or he will go to the police. When Neeta finally tells Mac that she has someone who loves her for who she Is, Mac snatches the picture drawn by Hunter and sets it alight. However, he had earlier broke the boiler accidentally in a fit of rage. This causes a mixture of fire and gas, and as a result Hollyoaks High exploded. When Mac and Neeta make It to a room and they begin to talk about things, the floor falls through below Neeta's feet. Mac grabs Neeta but Hunter below shouts to Neeta that he loves her and Neeta shouts it back, much to Mac's anger. He tells Neeta that she fell hard for Hunter and lets go of her making her fall to her death much to Hunters and Sally St. Claire sadness. Intro 2015: Mac and Neeta are sat in a royal room, Neeta sits on a chair and hands Neeta a sceptre. Following the death of Rachel, Mac hands Neeta a rose instead. 2016: Mac is toasting drink with Diego Salvador Martinez Hernandez De La Cruz and Dirk Savage 2017-2017: Mac is toasting a drink with Dirk Savage 2018 - 2018: Mac is removed from titles following exit 2018: Mac is raising a glass to himself Gallery Mac Nathan Ellie.jpg Mac and Jack.jpg Nightingale family no Neeta.jpg Nightingale family 2.jpg Nightingale family live.jpg Nightingale family 1.jpg Neeta_Mac.jpg Category:Characters Category:Nightingale Family Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:2017 Departures Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:1964 births Category:Murderers